$ C = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-2 & 2 \\ 5 & -1 \\ 2 & 5\end{array}\right]$ $ F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-1 & 5 \\ 4 & 2\end{array}\right]$ What is $ C F$ ?
Answer: Because $ C$ has dimensions $(3\times2)$ and $ F$ has dimensions $(2\times2)$ , the answer matrix will have dimensions $(3\times2)$ $ C F = \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {2} \\ {5} & {-1} \\ \color{gray}{2} & \color{gray}{5}\end{array}\right] \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-1} & \color{#DF0030}{5} \\ {4} & \color{#DF0030}{2}\end{array}\right] = \left[\begin{array}{rr}? & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ To find the element at any row $i$ , column $j$ of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in row $i$ of the first matrix, $ C$ , with the corresponding elements in column $j$ of the second matrix, $ F$ , and add the products together. So, to find the element at row 1, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the first element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the first element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ F$ , then multiply the second element in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the second element in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ F$ , and so on. Add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\cdot{-1}+{2}\cdot{4} & ? \\ ? & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 2, column 1 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }2}$ of $ C$ with the corresponding elements in ${\text{column }1}$ of $ F$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\cdot{-1}+{2}\cdot{4} & ? \\ {5}\cdot{-1}+{-1}\cdot{4} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Likewise, to find the element at row 1, column 2 of the answer matrix, multiply the elements in ${\text{row }1}$ of $ C$ with the corresponding elements in $\color{#DF0030}{\text{column }2}$ of $ F$ and add the products together. $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\cdot{-1}+{2}\cdot{4} & {-2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5}+{2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2} \\ {5}\cdot{-1}+{-1}\cdot{4} & ? \\ ? & ?\end{array}\right] $ Fill out the rest: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2}\cdot{-1}+{2}\cdot{4} & {-2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5}+{2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2} \\ {5}\cdot{-1}+{-1}\cdot{4} & {5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5}+{-1}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2} \\ \color{gray}{2}\cdot{-1}+\color{gray}{5}\cdot{4} & \color{gray}{2}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{5}+\color{gray}{5}\cdot\color{#DF0030}{2}\end{array}\right] $ After simplifying, we end up with: $ \left[\begin{array}{rr}10 & -6 \\ -9 & 23 \\ 18 & 20\end{array}\right] $